presstartoplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario and the Transformation Mushrooms
Super Mario & the Transformation Mushrooms is Presstartoplay's first and only Super Mario 64 Blooper. It's about Mario who found mushrooms that are very similar to 1-Up mushrooms, but they're actually Transformation Mushrooms, so when he eats them, he transforms into many different creatures, for example a Goomba. Story Mario was out on a walk in Bob-Omb Battlefield when he decided to find some 1-Ups, then he found a Transformation Mushroom and thought it was a 1-Up. He ate it up, and after a short while he started to feel very tired and falled asleep. A Bob-Omb Buddy found him when a Bob-Omb was close to kill him. The Bob-Omb buddy took Mario to the start of the level, then Mario woke up and the Bob-Omb Buddy told him that he had transformed into a goomba. He tried to explain why he was a Goomba, but Mario was so stressed and screamed so he didn't hear him. Mario was so stressed that he died. When he fell out of the Bob-Omb Battlefield painting, he was a human again and he was happy. He decided to try to find some more 1-Ups in Whomp's Fortress. He found a Transformation Mushroom again that he thought was a 1-Up. He ate it up and started to feel tired again. He thought it was weird that he got tired because he hasn't realised yet that it was the mushrooms that maked him feel tired. He fell asleep. When he woke up, he was a Piranha Plant. He thought it was cool to be a Piranha Plant and decided to try out his jaws. He tested his jaws on another Piranha Plant, and it died in one bite. Mario was going to test on another Piranha Plant, but when he was going to jump over a gap, he failed because he couldn't jump so long because he didn't have any feets. He fell in the gap and died. Then he fell out of the painting and was a human again. He got a little bit sad because he thought it was fun to be a Piranha Plant. He decided to check what his friend Dorrie was doing. He walked to Hazy Maze Cave and found another Transformation Mushroom there. He ate it and falled asleep. When he woke up, he was a plesiosaur just like Dorrie. Then he met Dorrie and Dorrie didn't know it was Mario because he was a plesiosaur, But Mario told him that he was Mario. Dorrie wondered if Mario had ate any Transformation Mushrooms, but Mario said that he had only ate 1-Ups because he didn't know it was Transformation Mushrooms, but Dorrie told him that it was a Transformation Mushroom and that they will turn back into 1-Ups if Mario defeats Bowser. Dorrie told Mario about one time in his childhood when he ate a Transformation Mushroom and thought it was a 1-Up just like Mario thought. Then Dorrie's head turned into a dolphin head. When Dorrie's mom saw Dorrie with a dolphin head she got angry and warned him that he can die if he eats more than 6 Transformation Mushrooms. Mario wondered how Dorrie turned back to normal, and Dorrie told him that he killed himself to turn back. Mario didn't want to kill himself, he wanted to be a plesiosaur forever and decided to live underwater, but since Mario was actually a human who had just transformed into a plesiosaur he couldn't hold his breath more than a normal human and he drowned. He fell out of the level and was a human again. He wanted to turn back into a plesiosaur again, so he ate too many Transformation Mushrooms and died. Trivia *When Dorrie told Mario that his head a long time ago turned into a dolphin head is a parody of Dorrie's current design, since Dorrie's head in his current design resembles the head of the dolphins from Super Mario World. *Presstartoplay couldn't finish this video 100% because he got a virus on his computer, but he finished at least 90%. Category:Bloopers